Not Enough
by Zee126
Summary: "She was living with the husband and four kids, and possibly in counting, she never wanted, and the money she did want." Fabila married Bingone for money, but she never thought her life would end up so miserable. As Fabila tries to push her family away, she wonders what really will become of her life. Will it all ever be enough to make her happy? Set in Virtual Families 2.


**I never thought I would post a Virtual Families story, but here it is. This one is set in Virtual Families 2.**

**This whole thing was based on one of my games. This all really happened except for the people's thoughts and conversations, which I had to come up with myself.**

**If you read this story, you will see that the people know that there is a player. Well have you ever realized they send the player emails and wave at your screen? So I thought it would be nice for the people to kinda break the "fourth wall," I mean they already do that in the game.**

**One more thing: You will notice all the characters have weird names. That was their default name and I wasn't able to change them.**

* * *

Fabila ran to the front door. Bingone ran inside. They were newly wedds.

As Bingone went to pick roses outside, Fabila got a cake out of the oven. Then they met each other inside of the house, holding their items, and kissed.

This was their new life. But it was based off a lie.

Fabila knew that her world was all a game. She knew her world of people like her is really a tiny world with tiny people inside maybe a computer or a smartphone. The player outside of the world controlled their world, with the goal of taking care of a virtual family. Her virtual family.

Fabila's great great grandpa was the first to be adopted by the player. He moved into a nearly destroyed old house and started a family. Since then each generation worked hard to earn money to fix the old house.

When Fabila born to her parents while they lived in the house, they had over 20,000 coins at hand, and the house was nearly fixed up except the top floor. The past generations granted passed on the nearly fixed dream house.

Fabila lived in the house with her parents and her younger sister Francese. But soon both Francese and her moved out.

When Fabila's father died, the player suddenly decided to abandon Fabila's depressed mother and start a new generation in the house. Fabila was chosen to inherit the house over Francese.

Fabila was confused at first. According to the the family tree, each generation had many children. It seemed the player liked big families. But Fabila did not want children. There was no way. Francese thought it would be nice to have kids. If the player wanted children, she would have picked Francese. But Francese's job only earned her 60 coins as payment while Fabila earned 90. Perhaps the player did it for money.

"Maybe she did it for how I look," Fabila thought to herself. Fabila was not sure what the player liked about her, but she guessed it had to do with her face. Fabila was always smiling and her eyes were bright. Francese eyes were blank and she never smiled. Maybe that's why.

Basically, Fabila knew she was an unusual choice for the player. She was chosen for a reason unknown. Bingone was also chosen for another unknown reason to Fabila.

One day Fabila got a wedding proposal email. When she opened it, a picture of a guy with a big Afro and a purple sweater appeared. At first glance, Fabila thought he was terrible. "There is no way the player will adopt him," Fabila assured herself. The player never adopted someone looking like _that._

Bingone's information read that he had a job as a meat grinder that earned him 120 coins since he already was promoted and had 724 coins in the bank, the most coins somebody proposing had in their bank that anyone in the family has ever seen. Fabila's eyes widened along with her smile.

"I can't just marry for money," she told herself, as if she had the choice to choose him. But all that money could help fix up the house more.

Fabila noticed on the screen that Bingone definitely wanted kids, the total opposite of what she wanted.

Unfortunatly, the player liked a person with the word "Definitely" marked next to the question "Wants kids?"

The next thing Fabila knew was that she was married.

* * *

Fabila cuddled Lilella as she cooed and gurgled. Outside, she could hear Burino, Star, and Gregory roll in the grass, laughing.

She was living with the husband and four kids, and possibly in counting, she never wanted, and the money she did want. In fact, Fabila and Bingone's successful jobs brought in over 10,000 more coins than before.

Fabila still did not want kids, the choice that never changed, but she loved her kids anyway. It was confusing but true.

The player seemed to try to get Fabila and Bingone to have kids every day. Their generation only began a few says ago, but since every hour was a year in their time, it was like they had a kid every two years.

"What could the player be thinking?" Fabila said to her young child in her arms. There was never a way for the little people to know. Sure, the family members could email the player and share their thoughts. Other times it was simply yelling, "Hey!" when the shower got clogged, or waving back when groceries were brought to the table, or sometimes knocking on the screen when they had an upset stomach. But the player was not able to clearly express what was happening to the people. The player could praise them with the praise glove when she was happy with them or slap them with the scold glove when she was angry at the people. Either way, Fabila could never understand why she was chosen, why Bingone was adopted, why they have four kids. Fabila could ask, but she would get no answer.

There were times when Fabila and Bingone would argue about having another baby. Fabila hoped that would be a some kind of sign to the player. Yet every time they argued, both Bingone and Fabila would be hit with the red glove. They both hated that glove.

Fabila could not hate the player. After all, she was the one who always made sure their fridge was stocked and bought medicine, none of which Fabila or anyone else could do.

After then past ten years together, Fabila had to admit she loved Bingone. But their marriage did not always seem so strong.

* * *

A few years later, Fabila and everyone else in the family's faces shone with surprise. Fabila looked up at the player as everyone else did the same, waving. Everyone twirled around and pulled yellow presents wrapped with red bows out. Everyone was happy.

Mostly everyone. Fabila's blue eyes widened in shock. She and Bingone just had another baby- make that two babies. Fabila had twins.

Exhausted from the day, Fabila and Bingone climbed into bed, with Fabila holding Seven and Gepor, her twins. She laid next to Bingone as she stared at her new children. They looked the same, both surprisingly born bald.

Suddenly, Fabila's oldest son Burino came into their room and started jumping on their bed. Fabila sighed. They kids will never go to sleep.

After Burino left, Fabila turned to look at Bingone. "Are they the last ones?"

"Probably," Bingone replied.

"Really?" Fabila nearly jumped.

"We have six kids. We can't have anymore. Besides, your family left us only five beds to use," Bingone replied.

"Oh Bingone," Fabila sighed, "You know I didn't really..."

"Yeah, I know," Bingone replied, "Please don't bring up that topic. I hate arguing, and I think the player does too."

Suddenly, all the kids started running pass their door, yelling.

"Kids..."Fabila muttered again. Then she heard then sound of water spewing everywhere...

Fabila hurriedly fixed the leaky sink that Burino somehow broke. It sometimes seemed that the house was falling apart more that Fabila wanted it to be fixed. Fabila went back to sleep, but this time not next to Bingone. She fell asleep on a couch in their living room. Yes she was rich. She should be happy.

Fabila looked up. She knew the player could see her, if the player was playing. She was elated. But not in love. Not enough.

* * *

By the time the twins were toddlers, Fabila and Bingone's happiness has diminished. Sure, they were still happy, but they could be happier. Behind every smile, there was something fake, something wrong. Both Fabila and Bingone were tired and weary, even though they were only in their early forties.

Kids ran all over the house. Their laughter filled every room. Fabila lay on her bed, feeling tired. Kids were everywhere, which is what she feared.

Suddenly, Fabila smelled smoke. It filled the whole house. Fabila ran out to see a fire rising in the kitchen.

"What happened?!" she yelled at her panicking kids.

"There's a fire!" all the kids screamed in terror.

Everyone crowded around the kitchen, not the safest thing to do, and then ran to the fire hidrants in the workshop, trying to show the player how to put the fire out.

Fabila picked up a fire hydrant and ran back to the kitchen. Soon the fire died down and the smoke silently left the air, slowly. As Bingone began washing his hands in the kitchen sink, the sink started to leak. Water gushed from below the sink. The third house malfunction in about a day in real time. As Fabila crouched down, water hit her grumpy face.

* * *

The player chose her. It was her. Fabila use to think one of the reasons why she was brought to live in the house again was because of her smile. Yet her smile was fading.

Fabila returned to her bedroom to sleep when Bingone came in to. He lay on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry," Bingone suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Fabila asked.

"You did not want kids, but you had them anyway for me," Bingone replied.

"I love our kids," Fabila whispered.

"We...are so different," Bingone said, like he did not hear Fabila, "When I sent that marriage request I didn't think the player would adopt me."

"Well, we can't always understand the player," Fabila's voice trailed off.

There was a few seconds of silence until Bingone spoke up again.

"Did you really...love me?" Bingone asked.

Fabila's eyes opened. She looked up, hoping the player could help. Except the player cannot understand them. The player could hear the little people's murmurs, but just could not make out any words.

"You know it's partly the player's choice," Fabila began.

"What about you?" Bingone pushed.

"I...I...," Fabila began to say. "When I first me you, I just pretended to like you because of how much money you had and your job. When I had the first kids, I was mad. I didn't want them." Fabila let it all out.

Bingone stared at Fabila. Fabila turned her head to see Star, their second child, running out if their room. How long was she there? What did she hear?!

Fabila got up and stood in the doorway.

"Star! Star, come back! It's not what you think!"

* * *

The constructions workers walked single filed into the house. They walked all the way up to the third floor, where nothing has been rebuilt yet. Until now.

The family already were waiting at the unfinished foundation. Soon the workers were hard at work, dust flying everywhere. The kids either walked inside the construction area or walked away, disinterested.

Soon, the room was complete. The whole family jumped in celebration.

Meanwhile, Fabila stood in the doorway of the backdoor of the hoise, located in a burned down room that stood there when the first generations found the broken house.

Bingone and Fabila have a new bedroom on the third floor. Why is she sad? This is what she wanted to do with all that money from the start. She told Bingone she married him for it...she let the truth out.

Fabila sighed as water dripped down her face. She was not sure if it was the pouring rain outside or her own tears.

* * *

Fabila ran after Seven and Gepor. Both the twins got in trouble, and ran outside into the thunder storm.

Fabila breathe heavily. She was getting old for this.

"Seven! Gepor!" she called.

She looked through the rain to see the twins hiding under trees in the backyard.

Soon, she brought Seven and Gepor in. She had them bundled up, dry and warm in their beds. Then she sat on a bed opposite of them.

"Are you ok now?" she asked.

The bald twins stared back.

"Do you love us?" the eleven year old Seven asked.

"Yes, of course. If I didn't, I wouldn't have ran after you," Fabila replied. She wondered where that question came from. Ever since Star heard what she said, Fabila felt like someone else knew. She was not sure if Star told her siblings. Either way, Fabila and Star's relationship seemed different ever since. Fabila regretted not making up before Star grew up and moved to college.

"Will everything be better?" Gepor asked. Now what was he referring to?

"Yes. Everything will be perfect," Fabila comforted them.

"What will happen to the house when we grow up?" one of the twins asked. Fabila lost focus on keeping track on who was who.

"One of you will be chosen by the player to live here like me," Fabila replied.

"Where will you go?" one asked.

Fabila didn't know how to answer that, but she knew the answer. Someone will always inherit the house...after the parents died. Or atleast one of the parents. Fabila once looked over her family tree chart. Some of the pictures of the parents of each generation in the chart were faded, which meant that that person died in the house. But the was a recurring pattern in the chart. It seemed every generation only one parent died. The spouse's picture was never faded like they never died. Fabila knew it meant the player started a new generation, abandoning the other spouse alive. She knew this since it happened to her own mother. But where do they go? They probably do die, but the player will never see it happen.

Fabila began to think of her and Bingone. Fabila's hair has grayed, but somehow it seemed like a light purple in the right light. Bingone had grey streaks in his Afro. They were getting old...

Fabila shook away the thoughts. The thought of her future with Bingone reminded her of, well, her current situation with Bingone.

"We will go..When we go, we will...to- Hey! Where's Gepor?" Fabila asked mid-sentence, noticing Gepor was gone.

"He went to the bathroom," Seven replied. Then he ran out of the room.

Fabila still stood there. What just happened?

* * *

"No way," Lilella replied.

"What?" Fabila asked surprised.

Fabila just asked eighteen-year old Lilella if she would want kids. Just like Fabila, she does not want kids.

"I grew up surrounded by kids. I don't want kids," Lilella explained, "There's nothing wrong, right?" she added, "You didn't want us either."

Where did that come from? "Lilella," Fabila replied, "A person who does not want kids is never as happy without them."

Then Fabila hugged her daughter. Lilella hugged her back. At least Fabila made up with one of her daughters.

* * *

Fabila wandered to her bedroom with Bingone behind. Fabila carried her weary body and lay on the bed. Bingone took the blanket of the bed and lay it gently on Fabila. Then he kissed her.

Fabila smiled back at him. He really loved her. See how much he cared for her, even when she told him she did not love him back at first? At first...but everything is different now. "How can I make this up to him?" Fabila asked. Then she remembered the one thing Bingone wanted to hear, ever since their marriage.

"I love you," Fabila said.

Bingone smiled warmly, knowing she was not pretending. It was true.

Four hours later, Fabila woke up. It was late at night and Bingone was up working. Some of the kids that did not leave yet were probably either sleeping or wandering around somewhere.

Fabila got up and walked to the front deck. She sat down and looked up. Fabila's eyes widened as she watched a falling star fly across the sky. Her eyes shimered as the reflection of the star flew across the dark night.

Fabila began to think of the many things she could wish for. But then she thought of Bingone. How he loved her, how he cared, and how she faked their love at first. But now Fabila knew that changed. After all those years, Fabila finally realized looks do not matter. Even if Bingone did not have as much money as he did when he was single, if Fabila only knew how loving, devoted, and caring he was, she would love him. Perhaps Bingone was showing her that all along, but Fabila was pushing everyone away so much that she never noticed. Until now...

Fabila ran inside and did a little dance in the hallway, reenacting her marriage celebration she had with Bingone those many years ago. Then she saw Bingone in another room. Fabila ran up to him, finally satisfied with her life. She loved Bingone. More than enough.

* * *

**Epilouge**

Fabila mourned at the side of the bed. Just last night both Bingone and Fabila went to sleep, deeply in love.

When Fabila woke up, she saw what looked like a transparent Bingone waving. He stood on top of another solid Bingone, fast asleep. He looked peaceful. Too peaceful. When Fabila blinked, both Bingones were gone. Fabila knew Bingone was dead.

Fabila cried for a long time. She was depressed. She was alone. First she moved in alone, now she lives alone again. All her kids moved out. When Fabila was really young, this probably was what she wanted. But now she knew she was wrong.

Fabila looked up. She knew what was going to happen. The player usually waited for one parent to die, then move on. Now that Bingone is gone, the player could choose one of Fabila's kids to move in. The player could abandon the depressed Fabila.

But as the day went on, so did Fabila. Surprisingly, the player stayed by Fabila. Fabila soon became happy again.

Fabila wished the player could hear her talk clearly, not just through emails. Then she would just greatly thank the player.

Soon, it was Fabila's time. Her soul stood on top of her body, waving at the player for the last time.

The next generation moved in to the big house. The player adopted Star, Fabila's second daughter, to start a whole new family.

Fabila's life seemed short to the outside world, only about two weeks or less. Yet to Fabila it was worth a little over sixty years. All those years brought trials and blessings for Fabila, but she only focused on the trails at first. But know that she knew how great everything really was, you could say she died happily.

**THE END!**

* * *

**So you probably know I am the player by this point...  
**

**Anyway, like I said, all of that really happened. Even the small details. Like Star really ran into Fabila and Bingone's bedroom, and the twins both really were running away during a storm. Even Fabila actually saw a shooting star, like her action was "Trying to find a shooting star." Oddly, after that her action was "Wishing for a second bathroom.."  
**

**I hope you liked this story, it's not as exciting about my other Virtual Villagers story, but it gives you a lot to think about. Like how the player has a lot of control over the family, despite what the family thinks. Fabila actually did not want kids, but I chose her because she earned more money in her job than her sister. I have to admit, I chose Bingone because he was pretty rich, too. Hehe.**

**So if you want more stories like this, please REVIEW!**


End file.
